Five Nights At Foster's
by TRikiD
Summary: RE-EDIT! Foster's Bakery and Play Place was the only place that would give you a job, so you were offered to work the nightshift at the popular family restaurant...but as the week progresses, you begin to learn the consequences of judging the candy-coated heart of darkness too quickly.
1. Night 1

Five Nights At Foster's

Night 1

It was the most popular family eatery in town; Foster's Bakery and Play Place. But since the first nightshift guy switched over to the dayshift, you had no choice but to work the nightshift now…that, and no other place would take you in with your horrible traffic record.

So now, you were walking down the empty sidewalk, as your shift began at midnight, and lasted until six in the morning, from what you heard from the ad in the paper.

Now, Foster's Bakery and Play Place wasn't just famous because of the play areas and delicious sweets, there was another favorite of the younger customers': animatronics. As far as you knew knew, there are four animatronics; Blooregard, Eduardo, Coco, and some out-of-order one in which you didn't know the name of. You even heard that Blooregard, Coco, and Eduardo hung out on the stage and sometimes even walked around, but you had no idea what happened to the out-of-order animatronic…oh, well!

But hey, those robots were all kid-friendly, so they shouldn't be a problem for you. you weren't even scared when you walked into the huge building that looked more like a mansion, and the first sight you were greeted with was the huge, dark and empty foyer.

To you right was the office that you were supposed to go to, straight ahead was the kitchen, and to the left was the dining area, the stage, the back stage, Wilt's(which you guessed was the name of the out-of-order animatronic)Basket Ball Court and the play areas. But you didn't want to miss this chance since you ironically haven't ever been here before, so you smirked and went left first to check out the animatronics that your friends have been calling 'creepy'.

So, you made your way to the dining area with one giant long table, and smaller round tables surrounding it; in front of the tables was the stage in which you walked up to see how scary these buckets of bolts actually were.

In the middle of the stage, holding a microphone in his stubby hand and wearing a black bow-tie and a little hat to match, was the two foot tall animatronic in the shape of a blue thumb, was Blooregard.

On Bloo's right was Eduardo, a six foot tall animatronic that kind of just looked like a anthropomorphic bull, wearing khaki metal pants, a little, metal, purple devil tail poked out of his backside, monster fangs that were larger than the largest wild cat's, and his large and metal bull horns were bent into sharp v-shapes. Eduardo's part on the stage was to play the bright red keyboard that sat on a tripod in front of him.

On the farthest right on the stage was Coco, a robot who was a really weird-looking mash-up in your opinion; she had the head of a palm-tree, the jagged red beak of a deflated raft, the body of an airplane, and the sun-burnt legs of a human. And her roll on stage was to hold a plate with metal cookies piled on top, that was attached to her little plane wings with a single hook and eye.

Each of the animatronics, who looked more like they were imagined by a little kid, were all deactivated by now, so they each slouched forward as their eyes were half closed.

But neither of them scared you, and your friends said they were the scariest things they've ever seen? Puh-lease!

But you knew that wasn't all of them; there was still Wilt. So, you left the stage and headed to the other end of the room where you heard that there was a mini, carpeted basket ball court with shorter baskets for the kids, and Wilt would always stand in the middle and cheer them on, or help them up if they got hurt. But you also heard a sad rumor about Wilt. The poor robot was never finished being built in the factory, so despite being fully operational, he was ugly because he was never finished.

But that didn't explain the curtain to hide Wilt and his court. That was still a mystery. So, you wanted to investigate as you grabbed the split in the curtain, and slowly pulled it back and stared into the darkness behind it. What you were greeted by was definitely as scary as your friends said it would be!

Wilt was a ten foot tall, red animatronic, who was missing most of the red metal on his legs and feet, his left arm was missing, and his left eye was all bent and cracked, his entire body was full of holes where the metal wasn't complete, revealing his circuits, wiring and cross-beams. And despite him being deactivated too, he was still terrifying enough to make you accidentally let go of the curtain out of fear, as it draped back to close the crack.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing nearly made you jump out of your skin, but then you realized it was just the old telephone in the office, so you turned and started running towards the office to end the cursed ringing.

But just after you ran passed the stage and left the huge dining hall, you missed it when the little light bulbs in Bloo's eyes suddenly lit up, and he fully opened his eyes while also starting to stand up straight.

Meanwhile, you finally made it to the office, and it was a mess. There were left over containers and plastic plates that once held cookies and cakes, but no one bothered to pick them up; not only that, but it smelled really sweaty in there for some reason, too.

But right now, you were just trying to shut the phone up. Turns out, it wasn't actually a phone call, it was just a reminder that there was a message left on it, so you hit play, and the ringing finally stopped.

As you heard the clicking of the message starting and waited for whomever's voice to start talking, you finally got the chance to fully observe the rest of the office.

The office chair you were sitting in wasn't even on wheels or even ergonomic; it was some giant, wooden chair on thick pegs. And you sat behind a large wooden desk with paperwork and even a quill in some ink. Who writes in with a quill and ink these days? But the thing that really caught your eyes were the doors.

There were two doors, one on the complete opposite sides of the office, to the left and the right. And there was a set of buttons for each door; one white button was labeled 'door' while the other red one was labeled 'lights'.

"Ahem! Good evening, and welcome to Foster's Bakery and Play Place, a wonderful l place where there are sweets galore and play time lore! Now, since this is your first time working here, I will be making you more aware of what happens here…especially at night," the stern voice British of an old man began on the phone, and you continued to listen.

"My name is Mr. Herriman, and I previously worked in that office before you. So, if you have not already met the animatronics, then let me inform you of their routine. During the day, they are allowed to walk around and interact with the children, and during the night…they change. At night, they continue to walk around freely, and it's to prevent their wiring and servers from locking up after staying deactivated for too long. And they do fine with the children, but it seems something about adults sets them off. They also have the rules of this family place programmed in; the first rule is that if you are an endo-skeleton and you are also not in your costume…they will forcefully rip your legs and arms from your body to thrust you into Blooregard's suit. Reason being is that during after hours, the machines oddly enough will not recognize you as a human, but as an endo-skeleton without its costume on…and since it is against the rules for any endo-skeleton to be out of costume, as to not scare the children, do NOT let the animatronics see you. Now, let's see what's next…oh, yes, of course! That thing-a-ma-gig on the floor…I believe it is called a 'tablet'…there is a rule for that too; the company only allows you to take it off of the charging device once, and you are not plug it back in, as to save money with the high-priced electrical bill of this facility."

You. Were. Petrified. You immediately leaned down and grabbed the tablet off its charger like there was no tomorrow, and you then flipped it on…but then you became ticked off about something with the tablet.

"What kind of tablet doesn't have internet access?!"

"Listen, you need keep watching those cameras. It is most likely best to keep watch over those animatronics. If I am honest—which I am—I feel for those devices. I would be very irritable at night too if I had to sing the same pestering songs over and over again. But honestly, I think you should be fine; just do not run out of power, keep watching those cameras, and I shall talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night."

You were really nervous once you heard the click of Mr. Herriman's message ending, and you then delved deeper into the tablet to see what it would do…and what Mr. Herriman meant by 'watching the cameras.'

The screen on the tablet was actually pretty staticy and blurry, and it didn't help that the rooms the cameras watching were all pretty dark.

The first camera that the tablet always switched to when turned on was labeled 'Cam A'; Cam A was actually slowly swiveling from left to right on the far left of the stage, so Eduardo was the closest.

But cam A wasn't the only camera you saw; on the bottom right corner of the screen, there was a map that seemed to be a blueprints to display every room and which ones had cameras in them. On the bottom center of the map, there was a location marked 'You', and you figured that was the office you were in, but there was no camera. The farthest camera from you was the stage, which was the camera you were on now; there were two cameras right outside the office; the one on the left was Cam E, the one on the right was Cam F, and both cameras were literally right outside the office doors.

Cam B was on the left too, and it was facing the left side and front doors in the foyer; Cam C was on the right, facing the right side of the foyer, and could see the entrance to the dining hall; facing the curtain covering Wilt's Basket Ball Court was Cam D; the camera below cam D was Cam G, which was backstage, a small and really dark room with shelves and a table clattered with spare robot body parts and empty exo-suits, which were almost as creepy as the occupied ones; the camera in front of the stage was Cam H, which over looked the other side of the dining room; the last camera was to the far right, called Cam I, that apparently watched the kitchen, but the camera was disabled and displayed a pitch black screen, reading 'audio only.'

"Jeez, why are there so many cameras? It's not like someone would be stupid enough to steal from a place like this," you wondered out loud after switching through all the cameras to familiarize yourself with the location, and you soon switched back to Cam A…but something was off.

"Wait a minute…where'd the purple one go?" you asked with worry when you noticed that Eduardo was not in his place on stage, and you hysterically flipped through the cameras again.

But when you finally landed on Cam C, you found Eduardo's silhouette backstage, with small white bulbs glowing in his huge eyes.

"Why are you moving?!" you exclaimed with fear.

* * *

About six hours had gone by, and the entire time, you were sweating and constantly rocking back and forth in your seat with paranoia. For the last couple of hours, you have been keeping track of Eduardo, even though he never came near the doors, and he seemed to be the only one moving around.

"I should be fine…I'll be JUST fine…a-as long as he doesn't come near me," you whimpered hysterically, but you jinxed it.

A few seconds later, you swore you heard approaching footsteps to the left, so you put the tablet down…and you reached a shaky hand for the light button by the left door.

When the light buzzed to stay on, you were just as scared to see Eduardo standing there for the first time, as the metal bull-looking thing was staring at right at you with his glowing white eyes. So, the you immediately jumped out of your seat, and nearly put all her weight against the door button, and a large, heavy, metal door came down in front of Eduardo.

You then curled into a ball back into the chair and continued rocking yourself; you were too scared to even pick the tablet back up.

But Lady Luck seemed to smile down at you when the sixth chime of the old cuckoo clock in the office rang. Your shift was finally over, and you wasted no time in darting out the other door and leaving the building!

* * *

 **Yes, for those who have already read this, I am re-editing this story completely...even though it's only two chapters long so far.**

 **Anyway, this time, YOU are the night guard, and YOU get to experience working the nightshift at Foster's Bakery and Play Place. Excited? Me too!**

 **Until the next night, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Night 2 Attempt

Night 2 Attempt

 _Why? Why do I have to come back again?_ you angrily thought as you stomped into Foster's Bakery and Play Place because when you tried to explain your experience from last night to everyone, no believed or listened to you.

Soon, you plopped down into her chair, and you immediately heard the phone ringing…wow, what great timing.

After a few rings, the click of another one of Mr. Herriman's recordings started.

"Good evening. I trust that if you are hearing this, you have come back for your second nightshift. And for this night, I hope you will heed this warning; keep watching those cameras while I talk because Blooregard and his friends tend to get more active as the week will progress. But do you know what is interesting? Blooregard himself does not actually move a lot…though, I hear he becomes a bit more quirky in the dark, so just keep that in mind when conserving power. Anyway, keep a close eye on those cameras and make sure everything is in its place…"

"No, they're not!" you panicked in a whisper when you turned on the tablet and saw that Eduardo was once again out of place, and was already standing amidst the dining tables. Herriman was right; they WERE becoming more active.

"I also wanted to emphasize the major importance of your door lights; there are blind spots in your cameras, and those blind spots are RIGHT outside your doors, so if you cannot find something…or someone…be sure to check the lights."

With that, you suddenly decided to be safer than sorry and quickly press both light buttons, and you were relieved to find that there was nothing there, but you knew that there was still a long night ahead of you.

"Oh, and be sure to check on Wilt's Basket Ball Court. I hear the animatronic there becomes more active as the cameras remain off. I'm very certain you have understood the rules and regulations of this facility, and with that being said, have a good night."

You started flipping though the cameras rapidly as soon as she heard the click to sound the end of Herriman's recording. But that was when you stumbled upon Cam E…where Eduardo was standing there giving the camera a side glare.

"No you fucking don't!" you hissed as you suddenly punched the button for the left door, and the large door came down to stop Eduardo.

* * *

About an hour went by, but it was only a quarter after one A.M. by now, and you were still on edge, especially when the camera system suddenly went all static just when you flipped to Cam A.

"No, no, no, no! What is that?!" you asked frantically when you tried to flip to the other cameras to see anything at all, but they were all out too.

Soon, the static stopped, and you flipped back to Cam A…only to find that Coco was suddenly off the stage too!

"Ah! Where's the bird?! Where's the bird?! Where's the bird?!" you rapidly questioned, but you soon stopped when you found Coco standing in the dining hall, but she looked really creepy; Coco was standing on the other side of the room, staring directly at the camera with wide eyes and a slack beak, giving of a creepy sort of far away look.

"Ok, there you are," you sighed with relief.

* * *

By about three-thirty, you gasped when you flipped to Cam C, and you saw Coco really close to it with her beak all slack again.

"Hiiiii!" you called out of a fear spasm while staring at Coco's close up face, but then you flipped to Cam D, where Wilt's curtains were still closed, "at least Wilt's being nice, and isn't being a dick like the bird and the bull…"

* * *

Another half hour went by, and that was when you flipped to Cam D again…to find that Wilt was peeking out through a small crack in his curtain; his eyes glowing and his smile was big and creepy.

"Hiiiii, Bean Pole!" you sang hysterically with major paranoia, "oh man, I love workin' at Didney Worl…ith mah fave'rit!"

* * *

When about another half hour went by, and Wilt was all the way out of his court, the curtains were open, revealing the black abyss that was his basket ball court, and Wilt's head was close up and leaning to one side in front of the camera.

"What are you doing out of your cage?!" you cried as you jumped way back in her seat, and you rapidly flipped through to check on the others; Coco was on the right side of the foyer, and Eduardo was in the dining hall.

"This is not ok, this is not ok, this is not ok, this is not ok…" you repeated aloud, as you went to flip through the cameras…but then she flipped to Cam B.

Sprinting down towards the left OPEN door, with the sound of squeaky sneakers echoing through the whole place, was the broken, bean pole animatronic Wilt.

"AAAAHH! OH, NO! NO! NOOO!" you screamed at the top of you lungs, but just when you tried to press the button to close the left door, Wilt leaned in while letting out a blood-curdling scream.

And then, it didn't matter if your shift had already ended, because you weren't able to leave. Your lifeless, armless, and legless corpse was now inside of Blooregard's body, as your eyes were stretched out of their sockets to come out through Bloo's eyes too.

It was a good attempt, but we'll see ya again in night two.

* * *

 **Ready ta try night 2 again?**

 **Until the next night, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
